


Tender Caresses

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Della comforts a new wounded angel.RP Fic.





	Tender Caresses

She was woken by screams... her own. She was awake in moments, sat bolt upright and sobbing pathetically, flashbacks rendering her silent when she was alone and frightened enough that her wrecked body shook with each sobbing breath she took. A side door opened and a woman in a red nightdress, not the Tracy from before, but a blonde shorter woman came in.

"Shhhh darling."

She said softly climbing onto the bed with Cariad.

"Shhhhhh.... it's all okay, your safe."

Cariad had whimpered pathetically, burrowing her face into the other woman's neck with a soft sob. 

"I'm sorry if I.... woke you."

"You didn't...."

Della murred and she nuzzled up and into Cariad softly petting and kissing her.

"I was on duty in case you had nightmares.... I'm your comforter for the night.... my names Della."

"Della..."

Cariad considered the name, then spoke softly.

"So you... understand... why I'm so... hopeless when frightened?"

Della smiled and pulled back a little to peel her nightdress down to reveal her breasts.

"I know and understand you need love baby girl..."

She murred gently taking hold of Cariad's head with her hands.

"Lots of love and I'm here to give it to you."

She gently and delicately pulled Cariad to her and pressed her face deep into her cleavage.

"So take it sweet, darling girl.... take it."

Cariad had paused, then, softly purring, she had allowed herself to nuzzle into Della's breasts. Della purred. Cariad had continued to, shyly, nestle into Della, although she soon began to emit low purrs of pleasure, unable to stop herself lightly tasting Della's skin. Della purred louder, loving the feel of Cariad's tongue flicking over her bare skin. 

"I... Is this... okay?"

"Oh yes darling...."

Della purred pressing Cariad's face even more into her cleavage.

"Yes baby girl."

Cariad murred, doing as Della clearly intended. Della's purrs continued to get louder. Cariad continued what she was doing, trusting Della to give her guidance. Della murred.

"Such a good girl...."

Cariad had purred happily at the compliment, slightly upping her pace. Della continued to purr.

"Lower..."

She cooed. .

"As in... not your chest?"

"Indeed..."

Della murred.

"You good girl."

Cariad smiled slightly, doing as Della asked gently. Della continued to murr. Cariad soon gently moved to kiss Della's clit. Della mewed. Cariad murred, moving to lap softly at Della's pussy and clit. Della lent her head back and moaned. Cariad slowly upped her pace. Della soon cried out and came.


End file.
